Miraculous Ladybug Episode :CHINA!
by ThePandaGirl7
Summary: This takes place in China (Summary tells so). Marinette's school, Collège Françoise Dupont, is taking a field trip to china. Exciting adventures, cool friends, and lots of Adrinette! Get ready for the wonderful, crazy, and lovesick adventures of Marinette's life!
1. Chapter 1: The Airport

**A/N: So I heard that season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug was going to take place in China. (Correct me if I'm wrong) Wrong or not, I wanted to write how things would play off. (Maybe) SO here it is! (I don't own Miraculous ladybug)**

 **Marienette's P.O.V**

1 whole week in China, and 1 whole week away from my parents. I desperetley wanted them to go, but they said they have a bakery buisness to run. I already missed them, and a hour hadn't even passed. Not only that, but what about hawkmoth? The villians, the akuma's, and Chat Noir? What would he do without me? He can't de-akumasize an akuma. All of this worrying made me worry even more, but I promised my mom, my dad, and Alya I wasn't going to worry. I wanted to stay, but there was 3 reasons I HAD to go.

Reason number 1: Adrien was going. And maybe we could of got more close.

Reason number 2: My mom made me. She said it would be good for me to know about my ancestory, and bloddline.

Reason number 3: Alya made me. Not only that she was going, and she IS my bestfriend.

Still, maybe not much was going to happen. Maybe Hawkmoth was going to take a trip too? No, that's too silly.

"Marienette! If you're worrying I SWEAR!" I heard the furious voice od Alya. I turned around to see a very, angry Alya. I shook my head saying no, but I don't think that convinced her. "Mari-"

"Alya give her break," Adrien defended me. "If I was her I would be worried too. I mean my parents aren't coming on the trip and-. SORRY MARI! I didn't mean to-" Adrien started to apoligize for no reason. I was still wondering why he was apoligizing, but it then hit me. He probably thought he was making it worse, listing out the reasons I should be worried.

"It's okay! I mean I have you, Alya, and Nino. I mean I have my best friends! And my crush," I whispered the last part. _Also Tikki,_ I thought in my head.

A booming voice came on the anouncer which made me jump. I heard Alay, Nino, and Adrien which only make me blush. "Any student in Miss Bustier's class from Collège Françoise Dupont please come to plane 3. Please, and thank you."

Miss Bustier, our teacher, told us to get in alphabetical order. She quickly did a headcount, and when she finished we all walked to the plane. I sat down near the window, expecting Alya to sit with me. But I was wrong. Alya sat down next to her boyfriend, Nino. That left Adrien to sit with me. He plopped down on the chair, and I turned to see outside.

Adrien proably thought I was still mad at him, so he apoligized again. Again, I told him I forgave him, and that was nothing, I explained to him I just wanted time to think.

I wonder if Cat Noir can handle akuma atacks on his own. I mean he might be able to, but without Ladybug he ,is helpful, but not that helpful. I just hope no akuma attaks DO happen. Mostly while I'm not there.

"Why would you think that?" I heard Adrien's voice from behind. It took me a moment to relize that I had just said that out loud.

"Uh... becuase ladybug may be busy. I mean she still has a life. Not that Chat Noir doesn't it's just he can't de-akumitize an akuma. Only ladybug can do that, but what if she's busy?" I told him.

"Ladybug has everything undercontrol without Chat Noir. Chat Noir is just a sidekick-"

"NO! I mean. Chat Noir is Ladybug's friend. And he's more than a sidekick to her..." I intrupted Adrien. Adrien started blushing madly when I told him Chat Noir is more than a friend to ladybug.  
"You really think so?!" He gushed. I nodded. He was blushing so much, that it was EXTREMELY CUTE! I turned back to the window and started to blush.


	2. Chapter 2: Mari's Designs

**Adrien's P.O.V**

Maybe my blushing made her look away, but I just couldn't help it. I can't believe she thought Ladybug and Chat Noir more than a heroine and sidekick. Marienette reached into her bookpack to pull something out. It was a sketchpad, and pencil.

As Marinette drew sketches of dresses, I watched every little detail that she made for each design. Sometimes she would add tiny little details no one would notice, until you examined the piece so close. You would then say, "Wow! All the time, effort, and work that made this was wonderful!"

At one point she just started doodling, and soon enough she made a person's outlline of a body with extremely detailed clothing. I stared at the paper trying to find every tiny little detail. I stared, and stared, and stared. I then relized Marinette wasn't going to turn the page until I stopped staring. I looked up at her beautiful blue bell eyes, and her hair as black as the night noticing the similatries between her and Ladybug. Never have I ever payed so much attention to someones face. Her beautiful black eyelashes sparkled in the sun, and her clear white skin was a shade of red. Wait what?

I zooomed out of her face, and noticed Marinette was blushing a LOT! My mind relized that for 5 whole minutes I stared intently at her, and at her designs.

"Marinette! That must've been really awkard for you! I'm so sorry," I apoligized.

"Th-that's alright Adrien," Marinette blushed forgiving me. that's probably the third time she has forgiven me for something dumb I did. Deciding to change the awkard discussion, I changed the subject to me. Well, Chat Noir, but me!

"Do you have any designs of Chat Noir or Ladybug?" I asked Marinette. Marinette quickly blushed, once again, and nodded her head up and down. Before I said anything she turned some pages, to find 2 pages full of Chat Noir and Ladybug designs.

"Promise me you won't tell Alya. She'll freak! Then she will ask me to make them, and I don't want anyone knowing I do that," Marinette blushed. I eargely nodded, and Marinette showed me the beautiful designs.

There was a a silky black, knee-length dress with a neon green chesire grin and eyes in the middle of the dress. There was 2 other side versions of the dress, one was red with black spots, and the other one had the name "Chat Noir" with silver in the middle. Another design was a black onesie, and the hoodie had cat ears on it. The alternate version of the onesie was red with black dots. Both of the designs were simple yet facinating. Then I saw on the corner of the right page I black cloack with cat ears, and a red cloack with black spots. The title said, "kwami outfits!" Of course I knew what a kwami was, but my curious mind wanted to know why Marinette knew what a kwami was. So I asked.

"Marinette what's a kwami?" I asked her looking all dumb like. I pointed to her "kwami designs." She looked down and saw her own designs with astonishment.

"Don't tell Alya," she pleaded. I promised her that I wouldn't tell Alya and she continued. "One night Chat Noir was knocking on my window. So I had to open my door for him. He entered, and at first it was a friendly chat. Soon he asked me if I wanted to know how he transformed. So I nodded yes. He explained that a kwami was like a mouse that helped him transformed. While de described his kwami I sketched it out, and made miniture designs for the "kwami". I never showed Chat Noir becuase he left. Don't tell Alya," she ended her explanation. Now that Mairnette explained it, I do remember that day I told her. Full of Chat puns in between my sentences.  
"Anyways I should continue my sketches on the suggestion my mom made." Marinette told me.

"You take suggestions? And what was the suggestion?" I asked Marinette. She probably thought I was so nosy with all these questions, but my mind was just extremely curoius.

"You see my mom wanted me to design a 'cheongsam dress' for my friends and I. Also I sometimes take suggestion, but I only take them when I need a creative spark. Or whenever really," Marinette explained to me. She turned the page to the wondeerfully drawn cheongsam dresses. There was 3 so far, and one work in progress. On top of the designs it had a label on which Cheongsam was for which friend of Marinette. Alya's cheongsam was orange and like Marinettes, it had an orange lace covering it. The lace made beautiful, unique, desgins.

Nino's cheongsam was a bit mor bland, but expected for a guy. It was all blue, but the tup part had yellow cirles.

For Marinette's cheongsam it had a short mandirin collar, and the pink cheongsam was covered in pink lace,On the bottom it said, "Or..." with an alternate version. But she was still working on it. Next to Marinette's cheongsam it was an outline of a cheongsam with no color. On the top it said, "Adrien."

"So what's your favorite color?" Marinette asked me.

 **A/N: I really enjoy describing things with adjectives so I really enjoyed writing this chapter. also if you hadn't notice Adrien's description of Mari's eyes and hair was the same he used on his "draft" for the poem to Ladybug. Just wanted to point that out. That's all lovies! See you soon! 3 (Also I had to rewrite this and another chapter too, so yeah.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Accident

**Marinette's P.O.V**

"Uh. Maybe neon green or black?" Adrien said with a tone of confusion and unsure-ness. "You know Mari you don't have to make me a one. I'm fine without one."

"What?! No! I mean, I want to make you one b-becuase I'm doing it for my friends. And you're one of my closets friends!" I pleaded to him. Adrien gave me a you-don't-have-to-do-this-but-do-whatever-you-want look.

"Do you mind if I put some music?" the model asked a clumsy girl, me.

"Of course not! I mean I'm going to be drawing anyways," I told him.

I knew it was going to be hard to make 2 neon green with black cheongsams , but I love challenges! Mostly if one of the cheongsam I was going to make was for Adrien Agreste. I started to desgin the basic shape of the cheongsam. I took out my color pencils, and started to color some in. After a few trails and errors I found the perfect one that looked best. The cheongsam was all black with neon green buttons instead of gold. I showed Adrien and he approved of it, and just the feeling that your crush likes your design was amazing! Suddenly I felt kicking in my purse, quickly I ran to the bathroom.

"Marinette!" the squeaky voice of my kwami said.

"Tikki!" I replied back hugging her. It had been a while since I had seen her, and a lot of time had past since I started to draw.

"Marinette I'm so happy to see you, but I'm also mad and very disapointed. How could you tell Adrien about us kwamis!? Pla- I mean Chat Noir's Kwami and I are supposed to be secret! You can't tell anyone else about this!" Tikki scolded me. She was right, but I couldn't think of an excuse at the time so I told him the truth.

I nodded ashamed of myself. Tikki quickly cheered me up.

"You probably must be very hungry Tikki. I'm sorry I kept you in my purse forever. As soon as I find a flight attended I'll order cookies. Again Tikki I'm sorry," I apoligized. Tikki flew back in my purse, and I walked out of the bathroom. I started to walk by my seat, but first I got some cookies for Tikki. I squeazed in between adrien's knees and sat down. Trying not to look too suspicous, I sneak some of the chocolate chip cookies inside my purse for Tikki. I also put 2 more cookies inside more purse just incase she got hunrgy.

"Hey Mari," Adrien called me. Suddenly I started to blush madly. Adrien, my crush, called me MARI!

"Uhh. Y-yes Adrien?" I replied with stutters as usual.

"What do you think of the Ladybug and Chat Noir?" he asked me with a sad look.

"W-why do you ask?" I replied to Adrien with a question. I was nervous. Did he find out I was Ladybug? Or was he Chat Noir? No he couldn't be! I mean Chat Noir and Adrien are TOTAL oppposites.

"I heard some students talk about how Laybug is better, and how Chat Noir is useless. What do you think about both heroes?" the loveable model once again asked me.

"Too be honest with you, I think Chat Noir is really useful. I mean he has the power of Destruction, and I think that's useful. Some fights Ladybug can't handle on her own, and Chat Noir saves the day. People don't give him credit though, instead all the fame goes to Ladybug. They think Chat is useless becuase he has the power of Destruction. Unlike Ladybug who has the power of Good Luck, so just becuase she's 'Luckier' they give her credit. If I were Kitty, I mean Chat Noir I wouldn't pay much attention to what people say. As long as Ladybug thinks I'm useful, I know I'm useful. No doubt about it," I concludeded my statement with the phrase a pretty useful phrase.

I looked over at Adrien who was practicly Nathanael's bright red hair. I had no idea Adrien could become, pretty much me, when people talk about Chat Noir. Escpecially when I talk about the black cat. I wish I could know why, but Adrien inturpted my thoughts.

"I had no clue you were so passionate about Chat Noir! I- I," Adrien was clearly lost for words with a face as red as a tomato.

"I mean he practically leaves with me," I mumbled but Adrien heard.

"Why would you say that?" he asked me.

"UHH! BECUASE- BECUASE. He, uhh, visits me like every other night. He says to make sure I'm safe, but-" I tried to explian to an already red Adrien, but someone pushed Adrien and made him come extremely close to my face. It was like we were about to kiss. Quickly, Adrien moved back, almost falling out of his seat, and apoligized. He looked around to see who pushed him, but there was no one there. Now there was TWO red-face teenagers in the plane.

"I'm SO SORRY MARI! I- uh, someone pushed me and-"

"It's okay Adrien. I mean everyone makes mistakes right?" I forgave him. I thought I was going to do that to Adrien, but luckily it happened the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4: 'Do you like her'

**Adrien's P.O.V**

I'm pretty sure that was my 3rd or fourth time aopligizing to Marinette this whole plane ride s far. Who knows how many more times I was going to be awkard, clumsy, and just plain dumb? Lets hope that little accident would be the last, but with my luck I'm sure it wouldn't be the last.

I tried to not think about my lips almost touching Mari's lips, but it would always pop back into my brain. I also couldn't help wonder who pushed me. Was it on accident or purpose? Was it a friend or foe? For some reason the whole class, accept Lila and Chloe, have been, literally, been pushing Marinette and I to date, hold hands, or kiss. I felt as if it was creepily wierd, and I'm pretty sure Marinette felt the same way.

Suddenly Alya's gasp brought me back to reality. Both Mari and I turned around quickly to see what was up, but Marinette was the first one to ask Alya what had happend.

"Oh my Ladybugs! You won't believe the chemistry between Ladybug and Chat Noir," Alya exclaimed. "So one of my friends from my old school is also a BIG fan of the heroine, but I'm a bigger fan, and she sent me this picture."

Alya turned the phone to face us, and what we saw was unbelivable. It was a zoomed in picture of The Lucky Ladybug and The Not-So-Lucky Chat Noir kissing on the lips. Both of us teens became red-faced again becuase of the picture.

"I JUST opened the message, and found this. They kissed when Kim became dark cupid. My friend was there and saw the whole scene! Ladybug had to give Chat Noir a 'True Love's kiss. So they KISSED!" Alya explained. I remembered when Kim became Dark cupid, but I don't remember this kiss! "We all know Ladybug doesn't like Chat Noir like that so the 'True Loves' kiss couldn't have worked, unless she SECRETLY LOVES HIM!"

"OR, Ladybug loves Chat Noir's secret identity in her OWN secret identity. So they MIGHT know each other," Nino told his theory.

"How do you know the picture isn't like, photoshoped or whatever?" Marinette asked.

"Uh, Mari before I met you she was my BFF. Now we're just distanced friends. But I know she wouldn't lie to me. I have my ways to find out the truth," Alya responded Mari's question all confidently.

"That's super cool! So Chat Noir and Laybug may know each other," I stated happily. I may or may not know my bugaboo's secret identity, but what if she just likes my model side? Wow what a bummer.

"Yeah dude," Nino agreed with me on his own theory. We turned back around in our seats just in case we got in trouble. We as in Mari and I.

I sighed happily, and fell asleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up with a dry mouth desiring water right about now. I looked over at the sweet little baker's daughter, and I saw she was fast asleep on my shoulder. She was sketching some desgins of me with differnet clothes on. She also started to sketch Chat Noir, but she forgot the shirt. She had drawn the pants, belt, shoes, cat ears, hair, but she hadn't drawn the shirt. Not only that but she made him really ripped, or made me? I decided not to pay too much attention on her choice instead I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. I didn't want to get up, becuase I didn't want to wake up a very beautiful Marinette. She was laying asleep like sleeping beauty that a noise, move, or a kiss might wake her up. I didn't want to take any chance at waking her up becuase she may wake up grumpy-like. And nobody likes to be waken up like that.

Slowly but surely I moved inch by inch to try not wake up the baker's daughter. Finally, I got out and ran to the bathroom.

"Finally! geez Adrien that felt SO uncomfortable. Now, where's my camenbert?" Plagg flew around the tiny bathroom. Luckily I sneaked in some camenbert into my shirt pocket. I gave the little kwami his camenbert, and he happily ate away. "Anyways, how much more till we get out of this stupid airplane. I don't like being in your shirt every minute you know!?" The Mini God-Like Kwami complained.

"Um. I think about 1 or 2 days? I don't know Plagg. Sorry," I apoligized to the bugging Kwami.

"As long as you give me my love every hour, I won't complain!" Plagg said as he flew back into my shirt. I went back to my seat, and hid plagg somewhere more comfortable. The little cabnite with some luggage in it. I also put him a tissue for a blanket, and some camenbert too. He wouldn't bug as much, and there was more air/space there than in my pocket. I didn't want to wake up Marinette, but it sure was boring without her awake. I looked back at Nino & Alya, and they were both fast asleep on each other. A few minutes past, and I heard someone call my name.

I looked up, and saw rose and Juleka leaning over their chairs.

"Rose? Juleka? You're going to get in trouble you know," I told them. Rose pointed at a sleeping Marinette laying on my shoulder whispering things.

"Adrien... Yes Mr. Agreste I would like to marry him... Kids!... I love you too..." She mumbled. She was having a dream of me! Of me and her together! Did she like me? I looked back and saw Juleka giving me a note. I took it.

 _Do you like her?_

Nyah! Do I like Marinette!? I mean she's my best friend, and a designer, and very beautiful, but do I, Adrien Agreste, like Marinette Dupain-Cheng? 1; I never thought of Marinette more than friends. And 2; I DON'T KNOW. I only have eyes for my bugaboo, Ladybug, but I never thought about that. I mean I only flirt with her as Chat, but as I joke, and she does have charateristics that Ladybug has that make me like her, BUT AS A FRIEND!

I looked at both girls, and back at the note. I search for a pencil or pen, Rose gave me one, and I started to write down the answer I thought was right.

 _I don't know. I mean she's very beautiful, but I have to think about it more. I'll tell you later._

I gave back Juleka the note and pen, and they turned around. Rose turned around and gave me a I'm-going-to-kill-you look which made me turn. I saw Marinette laying there, asleep. I didn't really know. Rose jumped straight to the question, which I didn't have time to answer.

That question made me think so much more know.


	5. Chapter 5: I like you

**Marinette's P.O.V**

After Adrien fell asleep, the rest of the plane ride was pretty normal, well for me. I soon fell asleep too, and when I woke up Adrien and I had somewhat normal conversasions. We aslo chated with Rose and Juleka becuase they were in front of us, and sometime Nino and ALya would join in. Nathainel and Alix also joined in somewhere in between our little chats.

Sometimes we would talk about the heroes back inf France, which made me worry, and other times not. I would check up on Tikki sometimes every now & then, but it was ok. I soon, again, fell asleep on Adrien's shoulder.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

"Marinette. Marinette," the soothing, sweet, and kind voice of a familiar person rang in my head. I opened my eyes to see that Adrien was calling me to wake up from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes, and got up from the uncomfortable seat. Adrien was nice enough to take some of my heavier luggage while I took our lighter luggage. We got out the airplane we had been in for a while, and searched for our class. As soon as we found them we stood next to Alya and Nino. Adrien put the stuff down, and Chloe rushed to come hug my crush. Luckily he dodge her hug, and she fell on the floor. Everyone laughed at her falling, quickly she made a smart remark at me, but I shot back quickly. Fourtantley, our Teacher came to shut us up.

After a while of talking, explaining, and some giggles, we followed her where we would be staying.

"Boys and Girls CANNOT, and I repeat, CANNOT sleep in the same room. They can visit during the day time, but they cannot stay. If a girl or boy isn't present in their room, and their opposite gender walks in the room, please get out as soon as posible and wait for the person to come back," the teacher told us. Alya shot up her hand, and asked if boys and girls and have rooms on the other side from each other. The teacher said yes. After a while, again, we went to find out own rooms.

"Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka will be sharing one room."

We all ran to a room close to the bathrooms, entrance, and the otherside from an other room.

"Nino, Adrien, and Nathaniel."

All 3 boys got the room on the other side of us girls room.

"Ivan, Kim, and Max" Ivan and Kim had made up, by the way.

They found a room somewhere.

"Finally, Chloe, Sabrina, Mylene, and Alix will share a room." We all gave pats, hugs, and imaginary flowers to Mylene and Alix becuase we all knew that it would be hard sharing a room with Chloe. Then we all went in our rooms and threw our luggage were we would be sleeping. There was 2 beds so 2 girls would share one bed. We all knew how it was going to be, Alya and I would share, and Rose and Juleka would share. After puting our clotehs in a dresser we all sat in the our beds.

"How was the trip guys? Or should I say girls," Alya asked each of us.

"It was great! They gave us pretzels, that were shaped like BUNNIES!" Rose stated while Juleka shook her head. Both girls were a wierd combination. It was like ying-yang but in a human form. I liked that Rose was friends with someone not as Rose-Like. Tryin to make small chat, I asked both girls different questions, and they asked Alya and I back. Not only did we get to know each other better, but we had this bond that made us feel comfortable around each other. Rose decided to shower before leaving with their friends, Juleka followed, then Alya, and finally I did too. While I took a shower, Alya, Rose, and Juleka put on their makeup. I was probably the only who didn't wear makeup, but that was the 'beauty gene', as Alya calls it, that I got from my mother.

When I got out everyone had left, and I was alone. I looked at the text Alya send me, "Meet us in front of the hotel. Adrien will pick you Up. ;)" Immediatly I blushed knowing Adrien would be here soon, just in case he would I decided to change in the bathroom.

Feeling "Chat-Sick" I decided to put on a black hand-made dress I had made. It was knee length, pure black, and in the chest are it had a bright neon green, Chesire eyes and grin. It was one of my few sketches that I had actually made from the "Ladybug and Chat Noir" page. With the dress I put on black casual flats, and I grabbed my purse.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Adrien wearing something hipster-y. He was wearing a white shirt, a flannel ontop, a tan beanie, jeans, and formal brown shoes. He looked stunning.

"Uhh, Mari. Nino called me to tell you we ahve to go," Adrien told me.

"Oh! Right! I need something," I said grabbing tikki and putting her in my coin purse. "Ok. Let's go!"

"I like your outfit Mari. It compliments your eyes," Adrien mentioned on our walk to the front of the hotel.

"Thanks Adrien! I like you too. I MEAN I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT TOO!" I quickly tried to recover my not so smooth confession. He chuckled, and said thanks in return.

Finally we saw ALya and Nino.


	6. Chapter 6: Panda Day

**Adrien's P.O.V**

To be honest with you when I saw Marinette, I felt so embarresed. While she was dressed like a princess, I dressed like a regular person. Maybe I shouldn't be embarresed, but I just found it hard to look at her without blushing. Not only that, but whenever I looked at those big blue orbs called eyes, I kept remembering what Rose had asked me & it just bugged me. Should I love the sweet, clumsy, shy, innocent girl called Marinette? Or am I in love with her opposite, Ladybug? My mind was terribly confused, and I didn't like that. I tried to not focus on it, and Marinette's giggles always brought me towards it again. Or really anything Marinette did.

That gorgeos, wonderful, amazing smile. If you were sad it could make you happy in a split second. How those small lips curved, so small, so pink, so kissable?

That tiny, cute, button nose. It was so small and adorable, and freckles were splattered to make her look even more pretty. The pink blush she wore, or maybe it was just her blushing, but she looked so delightful.

Those big, blue, magnificent eyes. How long and black her eyelashes were compared to any other girls.

How dark, black, and silky her hair looked. I bet if you put you hand through it there would be no knots. I imagine how her hair would look if it was down. Even as Chat Noir, I have never seen it down. Just the though of that made me feel angry.

How could Nathaniel _not_ love her? She was absolutley perfect!

But I had trouble picking between the baker's daughter, and Paris's super heroine. Maybe I could choose both, but that's not really gentlemen like. Even if I could, I would probably be a failure at taking care of both of my ladies. I wish they were the same person sometimes.

Anyways, Alya had said we had to go to the Chengdu Panda Base. Nino explained how badly Alya wanted to see baby pandas, so we were forced to go. On our way there Marinette kept asking herself for some tips on whatever. So I decided to approach her.

"Are you excited to see the baby pandas?" I asked her assured that she would say yes.

"HECK YEAH! I JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THEIR TINY LITTLE FACES, AND STEAL ONE FOR ME! Maybe get one for my mom and dad too?!" She 'calmly' told me excited for the adventure. I never knew she was this into pandas. "OH! Geez Adrien I'm sorry for screaming. You probably can't hear me right now becuase you're deaf, and it's all my fault I made you deaf, becuase I was just sop excited to see the baby pandas, becuase it has been YEARRS since I've seen them. But uhh. Are you excited?" Marinette asked nervousley. I chuckled and said yeah.

"Yeah. You're pretty cute." I told her taking me a minute to process what I had just said. "I-I MEANT THE PANDAS ARE CUTE! NOT YOU! I MEAN YOU'RE CUTE TOO, BUT I-I M-MEANT T-TO SAY THE PANDAS ARE CUTE!" I helplessly yelled trying to correct the words I spoke. She nervousley giggled, and said it was all right.

So far I have just made a fool of myself on this trip. When we got there, Alya took Marinette and ran somewhere together.

"Dude. Do you like, like marinette?" Nino asked me.

"WHA!?" I yelped scared. He had startled me in talking out of nowhere, and asking me that question. But of course all Nino could do was laugh.

"You are so in love with her! You can't even speak near anymore!" Nino told me after laughing at my yelp. After walking around Alya took Nino and me somewhere. There I saw just how much I loved Marinette.

I saw her feeding a full grown panda. Not scared at all, as if it were a cat or a dog. She wasn't afraid that it'll bite her armm, head, or leg off. She was petting it, smootching it, and hugging it. She looked at us, waved, and went back. Alya giggled, Nino gasped, and I stared. A cutey with another cutey. I had no clue it was possible, but there I saw it in front of my eyes. I aproached marinette, but hugged the panda. Wanting so bad to do it to Mari. I didn't know if I was in love, or just being nice, but I asked Mari if she was scared. Just to hear her voice.

"No way! My cousin once took me to see a panda once when I was 6, and I loved her! She was a baby at the time, now she has babies. This is Lesly." Marinette said petting her. I looked at the panda, and smiled. I felt as if we had a connection, and we both loved Marinette even if we had 'just' met her.

After a bit we bought stuff from the giftshop and went back to the hotel. Alya wanted us to hang at hers until Rose and Juleka came back. We agreed.

"Nathaniel?" I asked opening the door.

"Hi Adrien and Nino. How was your day?" He asked us.

"Good. We went to a panda place with Mari and Alya. How about you?" I asked.

"I went to a garden with a girl I met a few days ago. Her name is Rae" He said, "She's at her hotel right now, but we want to go back to the garden. It's beautifull you should go there with Mari and Alya," he suggested.

"Maybe we will, but we are going to hang at Alya's and Mari's room. See you later Nat," I said leaving with Nino. I hope Mari didn't like Nathaniel, but as long as she's happy so am I.

When we arrived at their room, they had already put on a movie. Nino changed into his pj's and so did I. (It was pretty late.) Nino, being in a relationship, sat next to Alya. That meant I had to sit with Marinette. I sat in the bed with her, comfortable but also a bit squeeshed with her. I didn't mind, but she probably did. I sat up while she layed down, but in the middle of the movie she pulled me down. I could tell she was extremely tired. While I watched the movie, she started to sleep. Suddenly her leg went ontop of mine, she pulled me closer, and hugged me. I was like a body pillow to my crush, which felt wonderful.

While Nino and Alya probably watched the movie, I closed my eyes loving this awkard hug. Unfortunatley this great feeling came to an end when Rose and Juleka walked in. Nino and I left the girls room and went back to Nathaeanel who was already asleep. He was hugging his pillow, so we decided to not wake him up.

 **A/N: Uh hello. Sorry it's been SO long, but I've been so busy.** **(◕﹏◕) Anyways I'll try to post more if I can, so stay tuned. Okay? Thank you, I love you all, and sorry again. Bye. ^‿^**


End file.
